


What's in a Name

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bureaucracy, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-04
Updated: 2004-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Beginning from this month, please omit the first character of your personal name on all correspondence, hand-written and typed.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the English YnM manga translation. They apparently call Tatsumi 'Ichiro', rather than 'Seiichirou'.

* * *

_04-04-01 08:32_  
ATTN: All staff

Beginning from this month, please omit the first character of your personal name on all correspondence, hand-written and typed.

By abiding by this standard, I believe we can save our division several hundred yen annually, via conserving our use of ink, server volume and employee time.

Any further questions may be appended to this message.

Tatsumi Ichiro

* * *

>   
> 
>
>> Replies: 2
> 
>   
> 

  


* * *

  


>   
> 
>
>> _04-04-01 10:55_  
>  With all due respect, ~~this suggestion is ridiculous~~ wouldn't it make more sense to omit our entire first name?
>> 
>> Kurosaki
> 
>   
> 

  


* * *

  


>   
> 
>
>> _04-04-01 13:47_  
>  Enjoy your coffee, __-chan!!! (I can read calendars, too! XP)
>> 
>> Watari Yutaka
> 
>   
> 

  


* * *


End file.
